Курение табака
thumb|right|Дымящаяся сигарета в пепельнице Табакокуре́ние (или просто куре́ние) — вдыхание дыма тлеющих высушенных или обработанных листьев табака, наиболее часто в виде курения сигарет, сигар, сигарилл, курительных трубок или кальяна. В некоторых социумах курение табака является ритуалом. Согласно данным ВОЗ (Всемирной Организации Здравоохранения) , около одной трети взрослого мужского населения мира курят табак. Табакокурение было привезено в Испанию Колумбом после открытия Америки и затем распространилось в Европу и остальной мир через торговлю. Табачный дым содержит психоактивные вещества — алкалоид никотин, который является аддиктивным стимулятором, а также вызывают слабую эйфорию. Медицинские исследования указывают на явную связь табакокурения с такими заболеваниями, как рак и эмфизема лёгких, заболеваний сердечной системы, а также других проблем со здоровьем . По данным ВОЗ, за весь XX век табакокурение явилось причиной преждевременной смерти 100 миллионов человек по всему миру и в XXI веке их число возрастёт до миллиарда . История табакокурения 200px|right250px|right|thumb|1 — [[портсигар и гильотина для обрезки сигар; 2 — сигара; 3 — трубки; 4 — кальян; 5 — курительная палочка; 6 — бонг]] 6000 год до н. э. — по мнению специалистов, примерно в это время табачный куст принял нынешний видВсемирная история. Примерно 1 тысяча лет до н. э. — индейцы начали использовать табак: жевать, курить и даже вводить его с помощью клизм (эта традиция сохранилась до сих пор у индейцев племени агуаруна, обитающих в Перу). Фрагмент керамики, датируемый между 1 тысячей и 600 годами до н. э., на котором изображены майя, курящие сигары, обнаружен в городе майя Уаксатун — Гватемала. 1492 год — табак впервые увидели европейцы. Индейцы подарили Колумбу связку сушёных листьев табака. Колумб не понял их предназначения и выбросил их за борт. Благодаря Колумбу на карте мира появилось первое «табачное» название — остров Тобаго (этим словом индейцы называли курительные трубки). 1501 год — первая жертва антитабачной кампании: член экспедиции Колумба, испанец Родриго де Херес, приговорён инквизицией к тюремному заключению за курение. Испанцы, увидев, как он выпускает дым изо рта, решили, что моряком овладел дьявол. 1531 год — европейцы начали культивировать табак: первая табачная плантация заложена испанцами на острове Санто-Доминго. 1556 год — Андре Теве привёз семена табака из Бразилии во Францию и вырастил их в окрестностях Ангулема. 1560 год — Жан Нико де Вильемен начал пропагандировать табак в высшем свете. Он утверждал, что табак — это лекарственное средство. Считалось, что табак помогает при коликах, нефрите, истерии, дизентерии, зубной и головной боли, раке и ряде других недугов. В 1587 году в Нидерландах опубликована книга под названием «Растительная панацея» («De herbe panacea»). В дальнейшем медики Европы стали выписывать табак больным в качестве лекарства. 1620 год — в Севилье построена первая в мире фабрика по переработке табака. Начало эры сигарет. Европейские бедняки собирали окурки сигар, измельчали их и закатывали в тонкую бумажку для перепродажи. 1624 год — папа Урбан VIII пригрозил любителям нюхательного табака отлучением от церкви. 1640-е годы — в королевстве Бутан впервые запрещено курение в государственных зданиях. 1761 год — английский доктор Джон Хилл (John Hill) опубликовал первую работу о негативном влиянии табака на человека. Он доказывал, что неограниченное использование нюхательного табака способствует заболеванию раком носа. 1828 год — германские химики Людвиг Рейманн и Вильгельм Поссельт выделили никотин. 1860 год — начато промышленное производство сигарет. 1913 год — рождение современных сигарет. Американская компания RJ Reynolds выпустила сигареты Camel. Табачная промышленность Основные производители сигарет — США и Китай. Наибольшее количество табакозависимых потребителей живёт в Китае, Йемене, Камбодже, ДжибутиК 2030 г. от курения ежегодно будет умирать 10 млн человек :: Общество :: Top.rbc.ru. Распространение и постепенный запрет курения thumb|Несколько отставая от времени, владельцы этой недорогой гостиницы в [[Сарагоса|Сарагосе (Испания) не воспрещают курение, а лишь просят курильщиков не жечь простыни, подушки и мебель.]] XVII век. Есть документы, свидетельствующие о том, что источником табака и культуры его потребления для Москвы было Крымское ханство (по сообщению Адама Олеария, побывавшего в Московии, процесс курения русские передавали глаголом «пить», который, видимо, являлся калькой тюркского içmek). В 1684 г., например, в Москве разбиралось дело «по памяти из большия казны о крепком запрещении живущим на крымском дворе татарам торговать табаком» Зайцев И. В. 2011. Табак и курение в Крыму (XVII—XVIII вв.). История и современность, № 2, с. 13-33. http://www.socionauki.ru/journal/articles/137335/#_ftn4 . В России царь Михаил Фёдорович приказывает казнить всякого, у кого найден табак. Царь Алексей Михайлович издаёт следующий указ: «Каждого, у кого будет найден табак, мучить до тех пор, пока не выдаст имя человека, давшего оный». 1613 г. Джон Рольф, муж индейской принцессы Покахонтас, отправляет первый корабль, гружёный вирджинским табаком, в Англию. 1650 г. Употребление табака запрещено в Баварии, Саксонии, Цюрихе. Султан Османской империи Мурад IV провозгласил смертную казнь за употребление табака. Людей обезглавливали, четвертовали, но всё было напрасно — страсть к курению только расцветала. 1691 г. В Люнеберге, Германия, введена смертная казнь за курение табака. 1836 г. на Кубе существовало 306 сигарных фабрик, производивших 4 млн. 887 тыс. сигар в год. А общее количество работающих скрутчиков превышало 2000 человек. 1840 г. Куба производила уже 141 млн. 638 тыс. сигар в год. 1921 г. Сигареты запрещены в 14 штатах США. Девушек выгоняют из колледжа за курение. 1963 г. Табакоторговля по всему миру приносит 8,08 миллиардов долларов, из которых 3,3 млрд уходит на уплату различных налогов. 1968 г. Американцы выкуривают 544 миллиарда сигарет в год. В период с 1970 по 1995 год потребление сигарет из расчёта на душу населения в малоразвитых странах увеличилось на 67 %, в то время как в развитых странах за тот же период — сократилось на 10 %. Восемьдесят процентов курильщиков живут сейчас в малоразвитых странахЖурнал «Washingtonian», декабрь 2007 г.. В странах Западной Европы и Америки наблюдается резкая тенденция ограничения курения. Так, курение запрещено в общественных местах, пабах, кафе, ресторанах. За нарушение налагаются большие штрафы . Распространённость табакокурения В мире thumb|center|600px|Страны мира по потреблению сигарет на душу населения (только взрослые, данные по населению за 2007 год) Россия занимает седьмое место в мире по числу сигарет, выкуриваемых за год в среднем на душу населения. Лидирует по этому показателю Греция (более 3000 сигарет на человека в год). Тем не менее, на конец 2012 года Россия является третьим по величине рынком табака в мире . В России Распространённость курения табака по данным опроса «Общенациональный обзор здравоохранения и экономического обеспечения в России»: В 2009 году Россия провела «Глобальный опрос взрослого населения о потреблении табака (GATS)»«Глобальный опрос взрослого населения о потреблении табака (GATS)» — Россия, 2009 г., выполнив таким образом требование Рамочной конвенции ВОЗ по борьбе против табака о сборе сопоставимых данных. В опросе приняли участие 11 406 человек в возрасте 15 лет и старше из 60 субъектов РФ. Согласно проведённому исследованию распространённость табакокурения среди взрослого населения России составила 39,1 %, среди мужчин — 60,2 %, и среди женщин — 21,7 %. На момент исследования 55 % мужчин курили ежедневно и ещё 5,2 % — периодически. Среди женщин 16,3 % курили ежедневно и 5,4 % — периодически. Доля некурящих составила 60,9 % от числа опрошенных; некурящими были 39,8 % опрошенных мужчин и 78,3 % женщин. Действие никотина Никотин является холиномиметическим агентом, то есть он увеличивает активность ацетилхолина в ЦНС. В недавно проведённых исследованиях было показано, что никотин также увеличивает уровень дофамина в головном мозге, что может являться фактором получения удовольствия от курения. Никотин является одним из веществ с сильным аддиктивным потенциалом. При курении бо́льшая часть никотина пиролизуется, но даже оставшейся небольшой дозы достаточно для вызывания соматических и психологических эффектов, в том числе и для формирования химической зависимости. Исследования, проведённые Хеннингфилдом и Беновитцем, показали, что никотин в бо́льшей степени вызывает физическую зависимость, чем кофеин и марихуана, но в меньшей, чем алкоголь, кокаин и героин. Перрин в своём исследованииPerrine, Daniel M. The chemistry of mind-altering drugs: History, pharmacology, and cultural context. Amer Chemical Society, 1996. сделал вывод, что никотин больше, чем какие бы то ни было другие вещества, обладает способностью вызывать психологическую зависимость (даже считая алкоголь, сильнейший агент общесоматического действия, который может вызывать тяжёлые формы психических расстройств в результате отмены)ProCon.org — Addiction Chart. Большинство курильщиков курят регулярно. Согласно мнению канадского профессора Дженнифер О’Локлин, никотиновая зависимость у подростков возникает через пять месяцев после начала куренияJennifer O’Loughlin. Une étude indique que la dépendance à la cigarette vient plus vite que prévu. Однако, исследования Джозефа ДиФранцаSymptoms of Tobacco Dependence After Brief Intermittent Use показали, что зависимость развивается невероятно быстро: из числа тех людей, которые имеют симптомы зависимости, у 10 % они появились в течение двух дней после первой сигареты, а у 25-35 % — в течение месяца. В широкомасштабном исследовании новозеландской молодежи показано, что у 25 % симптомы проявились после выкуривания от одной до четырёх сигарет. thumb|200px|[[Абстинентный синдром|Симптомы отмены, вызванные уменьшением количества никотина в организме, могут проявляться от нескольких дней до нескольких недельР. Карсон, Дж. Батчер, С. Минека — Злоупотребление психоактивными веществами и химическая зависимость]] Последствия курения «Научные данные недвусмысленно подтверждают, что потребление табака и воздействие табачного дыма являются причиной смерти, болезни и инвалидности и что между воздействием курения и другими видами употребления табачных изделий и наступлением болезней, связанных с табаком, существует определённый разрыв во времени… Сигареты и некоторые другие изделия, содержащие табак, являются высокотехнологичными изделиями, разработанными таким образом, чтобы создавать и поддерживать зависимость… В настоящее время имеются чёткие научные данные о том, что пренатальное воздействие табачного дыма вызывает неблагоприятные состояния здоровья и развития детей…» Вред здоровью | ICD9 = | ICDO = | OMIM = | OMIM_mult = | MedlinePlus = | eMedicineSubj = | eMedicineTopic = | eMedicine_mult = | MeshID = |}} Табак является второй по значимости причиной в структуре смертности в мире. Среди предотвратимых причин смертности курение табака занимает первое место в мире, однако от 3,5 до 5,4 миллионов человек ежегодно умирают в результате проблем со здоровьем, вызванных курениемЕжегодно от курения в мире умирают 3,5 млн человекВОЗ: Каждые шесть секунд от курения в мире умирает один человек. Сергей Боткин, русский врач и учёный, говорил: «Если бы я не курил, я убеждён, что без страданий прожил бы ещё несколько лет»Aphorisms&philosophy. В развитых странах (например, в США) продолжительность жизни курильщиков в среднем на 13 лет меньше, по сравнению с некурящимиStein C. J., Colditz G. A. Modifiable risk factors for cancer. British Journal of Cancer, 2004. v. 90, p. 299—303. В 2012 году журнал The Lancet изучил статистику заболеваний курящих и некурящих женщин Великобритании (1,3 млн исследуемых). Специалисты сделали вывод о том, что курение сокращает жизнь женщины, по меньшей мере, на 10 летThe 21st century hazards of smoking and benefits of stopping: a prospective study of one million women in the UK / [[The Lancet] 27 Oct 2012] . При сохранении текущих тенденций в области курения к 2030 году табак будет ежегодно приводить к 10 миллионам случаев смерти. Половина курящих сегодня людей (около 650 миллионов человек) в конечном итоге погибнет от табакаСайт ВОЗ http://www.who.int/tobacco/health_priority/ru/index.html. Лёгкие Табачный дым повреждает дыхательный эпителий, обусловливая утренний кашель курильщика, бронхиты и ХОБЛ, эмфизему лёгких и рак легких. Риск развития бронхитов и эмфиземы легких у курильщиков повышается в 10 разCalifornia Environmental Protection Agency. Environmental Tobacco Smoke: A Toxic Air Contaminant Exit Notification/Disclaimer Policy. Sacramento: California Environmental Protection Agency, Air Resources Board, 2006 2009 Apr 13.. Среди мужчин рак лёгких превалирует в смертности от новообразований, что обусловлено большой долей курильщиков-мужчин в населении практически всех стран. В США на Западе, где женщины стали активно курить в 60-е, статистика раковой смертности отличается от российской. В то время, как до сексуальной революции рак лёгких среди женщин составлял небольшую долю (доминировал рак груди и желудка), в конце 60-х цифры изменились: с 1965 года показатели рака лёгких у женщин резко возросли, а в конце 80-х его доля в структуре раковой смертности превысила рак груди, и в настоящее время например, в США, от рака лёгких погибает вдвое больше женщин, чем от рака груди. 80-90 % случаев ХОБЛ обусловлены курением2004 Surgeon General’s Report—The Health Consequences of Smoking. Показатели смертности от ХОБЛ среди курильщиков максимальны, у них быстрее развивается обструкция дыхательных путей и одышка. В 90 % случаев смерть от рака лёгких у мужчин и 80 % у женщин вызваны курением.http://www.cdc.gov/tobacco/data_statistics/sgr/2004/index.htm Табачный дым — сильный канцероген. Он не только подавляет противоопухолевый иммунитет, но и содержит вещества, которые способны напрямую повреждать ДНК клеток, что и ведёт к их озлокачествлению. Основными этиологическими факторами рака лёгких у курильщиков считаются радон, полоний, бензпирен и нитрозамины, содержащиеся в табачной смоле . Рак лёгких развивается у 17,2 % курящих мужчин и у 11,6 % женщин-курильщиц. Среди некурящих эти показатели выглядят как 1,3 % и 1,4 %, соответственно.http://caonline.amcancersoc.org/cgi/reprint/48/3/167 У курильщиков, страдающих ХОБЛ и выкуривающих более 20 сигарет в день, риск развития активного туберкулёза увеличивается в 2-4 раза . Сердечно-сосудистая система Курение — один из ведущих факторов риска развития сердечно-сосудистых заболеваний. У курильщиков риск смерти от инфаркта миокарда в 2-4 раза выше, чем у некурящихU.S. Department of Health and Human Services. Reducing the Health Consequences of Smoking: 25 Years of Progress. A Report of the Surgeon General. Rockville (MD): U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, Public Health Service, Centers for Disease Control, National Center for Chronic Disease Prevention and Health Promotion, Office on Smoking and Health, 1989 2009 May 5.. Курение повышает риск смерти от инсульта в 2-4 разаOckene IS, Miller NH. Cigarette Smoking, Cardiovascular Disease, and Stroke: A Statement for Healthcare Professionals from the American Heart Association. Circulation 1997;96(9):3243-3247 2009 May 5.. Поскольку курение вызывает сужение артерий, у курильщиков повышается риск развития заболеваний периферических сосудов, таких, как обструкция крупных артерий рук и ног, что приводит к трофическим нарушениям вплоть до развития гангреныFielding JE, Husten CG, Eriksen MP. Tobacco: Health Effects and Control. In: Maxcy KF, Rosenau MJ, Last JM, Wallace RB, Doebbling BN, editors. Public Health and Preventive Medicine. 14th ed. New York: McGraw-Hill, 1998:817-845 2009 May 5.. У курильщиков значительно чаще развивается и аневризма брюшной аортыU.S. Department of Health and Human Services. The Health Consequences of Smoking: A Report of the Surgeon General. Atlanta: U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, National Center for Chronic Disease Prevention and Health Promotion, Office on Smoking and Health, 2004 2009 May 5.. Пищеварительная система Рак пищевода, пептическая язва желудка, рак желудка, рак поджелудочной железы# # U.S. Department of Health and Human Services. The Health Consequences of Smoking: A Report of the Surgeon General. Atlanta: U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, National Center for Chronic Disease Prevention and Health Promotion, Office on Smoking and Health, 2004 2009 May 5.. Курение тормозит продукцию слюны, которая является главной буферной жидкостью организма, противостоящей кислоте желудочного сока. Курение также может стимулировать секрецию соляной кислоты париетальными клетками желудка и расслабление мышц нижнего пищеводного сфинктера, способствуя, таким образом, возникновению гастроэзофагеальных рефлюксов и гастроэзофагеальной рефлюксной болезниСайт Американской коллегии гастроэнтерологов. Understanding GERD (перевод на русский: Это только небольшая изжога или что-то более серьёзное?). Курение является фактором, способствующим возникновению гастритаС. И. Рапопорт. Гастриты (Пособие для врачей) — М.: ИД «Медпрактика-М», 2010. — 20 с. ISBN 978-5-98803-214-4.. Курение увеличивает вероятность развития функциональной диспепсии в 2 разаВ. Т. Ивашкин и др. Диагностика и лечение функциональной диспепсии. Методические рекомендации для врачей / М.: РГА, 2011. — 28 с.. Мочеполовая система В частности, экспериментально доказано , что никотин угнетающе действует на центры эрекции и эякуляции в спинном мозгу, следствием чего может стать ослабление эрекции и преждевременное семяизвержение. Также причиной снижения эрекции при курении может стать сосудосуживающий эффект никотина. Кости У женщин-курильщиц в менопаузе значительно снижается плотность костной ткани и значительно чаще развивается остеопороз по сравнению с некурящимиU.S. Department of Health and Human Services. Women and Smoking: A Report of the Surgeon General. Rockville (MD): U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, Public Health Service, Office of the Surgeon General, 2001 2009 May 5.. Другие виды рака Курение также увеличивает вероятность и других видов злокачественных опухолей. В их число входят злокачественные опухоли полости рта, пищевода, гортани, поджелудочной железы, желудка, толстой кишки, почки, мочевого пузыря, печени, простаты. Репродуктивная функция Курение является фактором риска для осложнений при беременности. Зубы и ротовая полость Помимо ухудшения цвета зубов, курение может провоцировать развитие таких заболеваний как гингивит и периодонтит . Согласно данным исследователей, сигаретный дым и его компоненты способствуют образованию биопленки, в состав которой входят различные патогенные микроорганизмы, такие как Staphylococcus aureus, Streptococcus mutans, Klebsiella pneumonia и Pseudomonas aeruginosa. Курение сигарет может повышать вероятность того, что некоторые из этих микроорганизмов не просто усиленно размножаются, но и прочно укрепляются в полости рта, что наносит серьезный удар по иммунной системе. Лицо курильщика Термин «лицо курильщика» впервые появляется в научном журнале в 1985 году. Дело в том, что у 48 % курящих и 8 % куривших в прошлом кожа имеет бледно-серый цвет и более выраженные морщины, но таких изменений не замечено у некурящих людей — у курильщиков эластин (белок, отвечающий за эластичность и восстановление тканей) становится более плотным и фрагментированным. Кроме того, у курящих такое осложнение при подтяжке, как отслоение кожи, встречается в 4 раза чаще, чем у некурящих, а риск отторжения кожи после пластических операций — в 12,5 раз чаще''«АиФ»—"Здоровье"'' Брось сигарету, девочка! // События недели. — 29 апреля 2011. — С. 8.. Генетика Курение вызывает долгосрочные изменения в генах, в том числе в связанных с формированием раковых опухолей и болезнями сердечно-сосудистой системыSmoking Permanently Damages Your DNA, Study Finds. Содержание в табаке радиоактивных частиц В сентябре 2008 года в American Journal of Public Health была опубликована статья «Waking a Sleeping Giant: The Tobacco Industry’s Response to the Polonium-210 Issue» (PDF-версия), в которой говорится, что в промышленном табаке содержится радиоактивный полоний-210. Утверждается, что вкус табака зависит от содержания азота. Чтобы уменьшить содержание азота, применяются промышленные удобрения с высоким содержанием фосфатов, изготовленные из апатитов. В апатитах в составе химических соединений содержатся радиоактивные нуклиды: радий-226, свинец-210 и полоний-210. Чем больше удобрений используется, тем выше концентрация радиоактивных частиц. Они накапливаются в поверхностных слоях табачных листьев и затем при курении переходят в табачный дым. Табак, выращиваемый в развивающихся странах, содержит примерно на одну треть меньше радиоактивных частиц, чем табак, выращиваемый в развитых странах (в частности, в США). Это объясняется тем, что американские производители сигарет используют большее количество фосфорных удобрений для придания табаку особого вкуса. По оценкам компании Philip Morris, сделанным в 1968 году, радиационная активность используемого в её продукции сигаретного табака составляла около 0,33-0,36 пКи на 1 г. Также на официальном сайте компании можно было найти доклад «SMOKING AND HEALTH» (1979), в котором также подтверждается факт содержания в табачном дыме радиоактивных нуклидов: полония-210, радия-226, свинца-210 и калия-40. Были опробованы некоторые методы уменьшения радиоактивности сигарет: * промывка табачных листьев с целью удалить радиоактивные частицы с их поверхности; * отбор для производства сигарет табака с низкой радиоактивностью; * использование сигаретных фильтров; * снижение радиоактивности табачных листьев с помощью генной инженерии. Вред пассивного курения По некоторым оценкам, курение увеличивает вероятность рака лёгких и молочной железы у окружающих, также повышая для них риск возникновения астмыU.S. Surgeon General’s Report on Secondhand Smoke (Chapter 9; pages 555—558)U.S. Surgeon General’s Report on Secondhand Smoke, сердечных заболеванийU.S. Surgeon General’s Report on Secondhand Smoke (Chapter 8), выкидышей (у беременных) , СВДСThe U.S. Surgeon General’s Report on Secondhand Smoke (Chapter 5; pages 180—194) и других проблем со здоровьем у детей и взрослых. В исследовании, проведенном в 2005 году, утверждается, что во Франции от пассивного курения преждевременно умирает порядка 3000 человек в год . Вред экономике страны Замминистра здравоохранения и социального развития РФ Юрий Воронин: «С курением табака связана потеря 15 лет жизни»Госдума ратифицировала рамочную конвенцию ВОЗ по борьбе против табака. По оценкам экспертов, на лечение заболеваний, приобретённых в результате курения, национальные экономики тратят до 1 % ВВП. Статистика смертных исходов По данным ВОЗ, в мире в среднем каждые шесть секунд умирает один человек от заболеваний, связанных с курением табака, а ежегодно по этой причине умирают пять миллионов человек. «Если тенденции нарастания распространённости курения не будут снижаться, то, по прогнозам к 2020 году, ежегодно будут преждевременно умирать 10 млн человек, а к 2030 году курение табака станет одним из самых сильных факторов, приводящих к преждевременной смерти». По данным первого замглавы комитета Госдумы РФ по охране здоровья, академика РАМН Николая Герасименко. «От причин, связанных с курением, в России каждый год умирает до полумиллиона человек». Пассивное курение увеличивает статистику смертности от табакокурения. Глава Минсоцздравразвития РФ Татьяна Голикова в мае 2009 года заявила, что более 17 % смертей в России связано с табакокурением . Разное К негативным последствиям курения относятся жёлтые зубы, неприятный запах изо рта, неприятный запах от волос. Помимо запаха изо рта и волос, пот взрослых мужчин-курильщиков имеет выраженный неприятный запах, который исчезает через некоторое время после отказа от курения. Это связывают, в основном, с изменением бактериальной микрофлоры, которое обусловлено сосудосуживающим эффектом, который ухудшая циркуляцию крови, способствует деформации микрофлоры. Курение — частая причина пожаровКурение в постели и электроприборы всё чаще являются причинами пожаров в Донецкой области. Табакокурение считается грехом в некоторых религиях[http://www.religare.ru/article54615.htm Николай Емельянов. Курение — грех? — 29 мая 2008]Правильное отношение к дару жизни // Чему на самом деле учит Библия?. Если в табачном дыму достаточно долго находится электронное устройство (например, компьютер), его внутренние части покрываются липким жёлто-коричневым осадком. Этот осадок приклеивает пыль. Части, покрытые склеенной пылью, плохо выделяют тепло, что приводит к последующему перегреву и отказу компонентов. Дальнейшее воздействие может привести и к отказу механических частей (например, вентиляторов)Slashdot Apple Story | Apple Voiding Smokers' Warranties?. Также компания-производитель устройств (например, Apple) может отказать в гарантийном обслуживании на этом основанииSmoking Near Apple Computers Creates Biohazard, Voids Warranty — The Consumerist. Отмечены ли при курении положительные эффекты на здоровье? Несмотря на огромный объём накопленных данных о вреде курения, существуют и научные работы, говорящие об обратном. Язвенный колит наблюдается у некурящих людей в два раза чаще, чем у курящихLongmore, M., Wilkinson, I., Torok, E. Oxford Handbook of Clinical Medicine (Fifth Edition) p. 232. Этот феномен обусловлен действием никотина на слизистую кишечника. В связи с этим никотиновые пластыри рассматриваются как потенциальный метод лечения лёгких и умеренных форм неспецифического язвенного колитаTransdermal nicotine for mildly to moderately active ulcerative colitis. A randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial. Ann Intern Med. 1997 Mar 1;126(5):364-71.PMID: 9054280. Никотин табачного дыма обладает противовоспалительными свойствамиScientific American, June 2006, p. 24; «Body Blazes» by Lisa Melton http://www.scientificamerican.com/article/body-blazes/ doi:10.1038/scientificamerican0606-24. Есть данные, что никотин, в связи со своим действием на баланс медиаторов ацетилхолина и дофамина в ЦНС, снижает вероятность болезней ПаркинсонаParkinson’s Disease: Nicotine Reduces Levodopa-induced Dyskinesias // ScienceDaily, October 24, 2007 и АльцгеймераLevin E D, "Nicotinic systems and cognitive function, " Psychopharmacology, 108(4):417-31, l992Warburton D M, "Nicotine as a cognitive enhancer, " Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology and Biological Psychiatry, 16(2): 181-91, Mar l992, однако, есть и научные работы с диаметрально противоположными выводами. Одно из исследований, основанное на экспериментальных данных, показало, что курение улучшает внимание и кратковременную память и сокращает время реакции . Есть данные, что курение снижает риск развития рака эндометрия (в связи с доказанным антиэстрогенным действием никотина)Baron JA. Benefical effects of nicotine and cigarette smoking: the real, the possible and spurious. British Medical Bulletin, 1996:52:58-73. . Борьба с курением . Глава XXV. Указ о корчмах. Статья 11. Запрет табака.]] История В допетровской России табак в народе получил название «дьявольское зелье». Царь Михаил Романов в 1634 году издал указ, согласно которому торговля табаком каралась смертной казнью, курение же табака наказывалось вырыванием ноздрей. Как сообщает Адам Олеарий — великий князь Михаил Романов издал этот указ по предложению патриарха (Иосафа), в нём он наряду с частными корчмами для продажи водки и пива, совершенно запретил и торговлю табаком и употребление его. «Преступники наказываются весьма сильно, а именно — расщеплением носа (вырыванием ноздрей) и биением кнутом. Следы подобного рода наказания мы видели и на мужчинах и на женщинах»Олеарий о запрете табакокурения при Михаиле Романове. В 1649 году при царе Алексее указ о запрете табака 1634 года был подтверждён Земским собором в Соборном уложенииСоборное уложение 1649 года. Глава XXV. Указ о корчмах. Статья 11.. В 1663 году швейцарец , бывший в это время в Москве в посольстве Говарда Карлайла, писал: «В настоящее время табак употребляют свободно, так как за этим мало следят и вовсе не штрафуют за его продажу»Карлейль о свободной продаже табака во второй половине XVII векаОписание Московии при реляциях гр. Карлейля.. В. А. Гиляровский в книге «Москва и москвичи» в главе «На трубе» писал: …Ехали бояре с папиросками в зубах. Местная полиция на улице была… Такова была подпись под карикатурой в журнале «Искра» в начале шестидесятых годов прошлого столетия. Изображена тройка посередине улицы. В санях четыре щеголя папиросы раскуривают, а два городовых лошадей останавливают. Эта карикатура сатирического журнала была ответом на запрещение курить на улицах, виновных отправляли в полицию, «несмотря на чин и звание», как было напечатано в приказе обер-полицмейстера, опубликованном в газетах. Немало этот приказ вызвал уличных скандалов, и немало от него произошло пожаров: курильщики в испуге бросали папиросы куда попало . В новое время первое систематическое исследование влияния табака на здоровье было проведено в Третьем рейхе. Там же была впервые развёрнута государственная программа борьбы с курением. Законодательная база Основанием для борьбы с курением является нарушение неотъемлемых прав некурящих людей на обладание наивысшим достижимым уровнем здоровья. Данное право признаётся Конституцией России (статьи 1.7.2, 2.41, 2.42, 2.55.3), статьёй 12 Международного пакта об экономических, социальных и культурных правах ООН, Конвенцией по правам ребёнка ООН, преамбулой Устава Всемирной организации здравоохранения. Государственное регулирование thumb|Знак «Не курить» в торговом центре в [[Гуанчжоу]] 21 мая 2003 года Всемирная организация здравоохранения приняла документ под названием «Рамочная Конвенция ВОЗ по борьбе против табака»Рамочная Конвенция ВОЗ по борьбе против табака. С тех пор её подписали 168 и уже ратифицировали 151 государство. Конвенция не является документом прямого действия, но лишь определяет стратегию госрегулирования табачной отрасли. С тех пор во многих странах курение в общественных местах было запрещено законом. В ноябре 2004 года Бутан стал первой страной, в которой запрещена продажа табака и табачных изделий, а ввоз табачных изделий для личных нужд облагается 100 % пошлинойTotal smoking bans. Британские парламентарии проголосовали в феврале 2006 года за полное запрещение курения в пабах и клубахBritish Parliament bans smoking in pubs, workplaces and clubs. Закон полностью вступил в силу в середине 2007 года. Аналогичное решение о запрете курения во всех общественных местах, включая рабочие места, пабы, рестораны и клубы, было принято и во многих странах Евросоюза (в том числе в Ирландии, Германии, Франции). Практически на всех европейских авиалиниях курение запрещено в течение всего полёта. В России после принятия в 1995 году Федерального закона «О рекламе» введены серьёзные ограничения на рекламу табачных изделий как в средствах массовой информации, так и на наружную рекламу. Например, согласно статье 16 Закона, в рекламе табачных изделий не должны использоваться образы физических лиц в возрасте до 35 лет, что нарушается во многих городах РоссииНЕДОЛГИЙ «СОЮЗ ОПТИМИСТОВ»Табачников обвиняют в нарушении закона о рекламе31 мая — Всемирный день без табачного дыма. В 2001 году принят Федеральный закон «Об ограничении курения табака». 9 декабря 2005 года Госдума РФ приняла в первом чтении законопроект, который предусматривает наказание за табакокурение вне специально отведённых для этого мест. По мнению председателя Госдумы Бориса Грызлова, в России необходимо резкое повышение стоимости табачных изделий для конечного потребителя и ограничение их продажи: «Стоимость сигарет в России недопустимо мала. Сигареты для ребёнка не менее доступны, чем мороженое, при этом сигареты продаются на каждом углу, а мороженое ещё надо поискать»ТВ Центр «Антитабачный форум в Москве». В Англии предлагается снизить налог на добавленную стоимость на все продукты, помогающие отказаться от куренияСигареты в Англии могут уйти с витрин. 11 апреля 2008 года Госдума РФ приняла закон «О присоединении РФ к Рамочной конвенции ВОЗ по борьбе против табака». Согласно новому закону, Россия введёт жёсткие ограничения всех видов рекламы табака, вплоть до её полного запрета. Запрет на рекламу будет вводиться постепенно, в течение 5 лет. Будет усилена борьба с курением среди несовершеннолетних, а предупреждающая о вреде курения надпись на сигаретных пачках «должна будет занимать не менее 30 процентов площади большей стороны пачки». С 1 мая 2008 года в Китае, где насчитывается 350 млн курильщиков, был введён запрет на табакокурение в общественных местах. Ещё в 1996 году было запрещено употребление табачных изделий в школах, на спортивных аренах и в кинотеатрах КНР. Согласно новым правилам, под запрет также попадают все рестораны, бары, Интернет-кафе, гостиницы, места массового отдыха и территории медицинских учрежденийВ Китае вводится запрет на курение в общественных местах. С 1 июня 2013 года в России вступил в силу Федеральный закон от 23 февраля 2013 года № 15-ФЗ «Об охране здоровья граждан от воздействия окружающего табачного дыма и последствий потребления табака» . В феврале 2014 года заместитель председателя комитета Совета Федерации по социальной политике Игорь Чернышев предложил ужесточить антитабачное законодательство в России, в том числе, расширить список мест для полного запрета курения и увеличить антитабачные зоны до 50 метров у детских площадок и 15 метров у входов в общественные здания . Борьба с курением в вузах Во всех российских вузах полностью запретили курение в помещениях вуза (в коридорах, кабинетах, аудиториях, туалетах), разрешив курение лишь в некоторых, специально оборудованных для этого местах. Однако исходя из практики сложившейся на данный момент можно заключить, что курить разрешено в любом месте, находящемся на открытом воздухе. Участие табачных компаний Производители табака часто принимают участие в финансировании и проведении программ, направленных, по их словам, на предотвращение курения среди детей и подростков, позиционируя табак как продукт для взрослыхБАТ Россия — Предотвращение курения среди несовершеннолетнихПрограммы фирмы Philip Morris. По мнению антитабачных организаций, такие программы в лучшем случае бесполезны, а в худшем — являются скрытой пропагандой курения. Так, уже само представление сигарет как товара для взрослых может побуждать подростков, стремящихся быстрее повзрослеть, к курению. В данные программы включаются лишь мероприятия, неэффективные для борьбы с подростковым курением, но позволяющие создать видимость такой борьбы (образовательные программы, обучение школьников «сознательному выбору некурения», программы для продавцов табака и т. п.). Эти программы позволяют табачным компаниям улучшать свой имидж, проводить маркетинг своей продукции среди подростков и срывать действительно эффективные мероприятия против курения (например, полный запрет курения в школе и на прилегающей территории как для детей, так и для взрослых или полный запрет рекламы табачных изделий)Зачем табачные компании финансируют программы предотвращения курения среди подростков. Позитивные изменения при отказе от курения * через 2 часа никотин начинает удаляться из организма и в этот момент чувствуются первые симптомы отмены * через 12 часов окись углерода от курения выйдет из организма полностью, лёгкие начнут функционировать лучше, пройдёт чувство нехватки воздуха * через 2 дня вкусовая чувствительность и обоняние станут более острыми * через 7-9 недель тонкие обонятельные каналы окончательно очистятся от смолы и копоти, и острота запахов приобретет неожиданно «яркое звучание» * через 12 недель (3 месяца) функционирование системы кровообращения улучшается, что позволяет легче ходить и бегать * через 3-9 месяцев кашель, одышка и проблемы с дыханием становятся значительно менее выраженными, функция лёгких увеличивается на 10 % * через 5 лет риск инфаркта миокарда станет в 2 раза меньше, чем у курящихИ. Р. Пестерева, газета «Пермский университет» Имеются данные о заметном улучшении памяти у людей, бросивших курить . Для избавления от никотиновой зависимости применяют такие лекарства как варениклин и бупропион. Психология табакокурения Кроме того, курение может являться своеобразным способом невербального общения. По мнению многих психологов, именно это обстоятельство в большинстве случаев становится причиной, по которой человек начинает курить. Современные исследованияКурение является социально-заразным феноменом группы американских исследователей показали, что курение является социально-заразным феноменом. В результате этого исследования было выяснено, что курильщику легче удаётся отказаться от курения, если бросил курить кто-то из его ближайших друзей или родственников. Самое сильное воздействие на отказ от курения, как показали эти исследования, оказывал отказ от курения ближайшего родственника курильщика, однако даже не связанные напрямую люди оказывали воздействие друг на друга: идея отказа от курения на положительном примере передавалась даже через друзей. Отношение к табакокурению в различных религиях * У старообрядцев на употребление табака наложено строгое табу. * Мормоны проповедуют полный отказ от алкоголя, курения, кофе и чая, наркотиков. * Пятидесятники также исповедуют полный отказ от алкоголя, курения, наркотиков. * Среди Свидетелей Иеговы категорически запрещено курение, жевание насвая и бетеля, употребление любых наркотических средств (кроме случаев, связанных с медицинской необходимостью). Они считают неприемлемыми производство и торговлю наркотиками, включая табачные изделия. * Кришнаизм запрещает приём одурманивающих и возбуждающих средств (в том числе кофе, чая, табака, алкоголя и наркотиков). * В исламе строго запрещено употребление наркотических веществ. По мнению мусульманских ученых табакокурение является наркотиком. См. также Литература * * * Богданов И. Дым отечества, или Краткая история табакокурения. — М.: Новое литературное обозрение, 2007. — 280 с. — (Культура повседневности). 3000 экз., ISBN 5-86793-492-6 Примечания Ссылки * Рамочная Конвенция ВОЗ по борьбе против табака (РКБТ), 2004 * Курение при грудном вскармливании Категория:Табакокурение